Happily Ever After
by SweetScentsL
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now! Jason and Piper were going to get married.. but what did Reyna think about it? Jeyna ; implied Leyna/Jasper
**Speak Now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO!**

" _Mr. and Mrs. Aphrodite McLean_ _  
_ _request the honor of your presence_ _  
_ _at the marriage of their daughter_ _,_ _Piper_ _McLean to Jason Grace Saturday the sixth of May_ _at six o'clock in the evening_ _  
_ _Near the Lake_ _,_ _Camp Jupiter"_

Reyna was reading these words off Annabeth's invite.

Reyna looked over the preparations for the wedding. Really Piper was shoving it in Reyna's face hard that Jason was marrying her. But, Jason was the one who "generously," since they were great friends now, trusted Reyna to prepare his wedding.

Which was crazy considering Reyna wasn't even invited.

 _Wow, so this is what the deep end of the friend zone would be like…_ Reyna thought.

 _30 more minutes!_ Leo screamed.

Reyna finished adding the disgusting pink roses near the ice sculpture.

Over to her left was a guitar reserved for the music band. Next to that was an organ… _(What?!)_

Reyna hadn't played a guitar in a long time. But, what was the harm? Leo said 30 minutes, she definitely had enough time. She hid behind the organ and started tuning the guitar.

" **I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl..."**

Reyna thought about her music teacher, Chiron. He was still alive, but she never talked to him. Reyna made a mental note to thank him later.

"Chord G... then D, then C, and repeat..."

" **I sneak in and see your friends,  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel,  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid,  
Somewhere back inside a room,  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.."**

Reyna also thought about Piper's poofy, hideous dress. And, while she was charmspeaking/yelling at Drew, Reyna came up with a few more verses.

 **"This is surely not what you thought it would be,  
I lose myself in a daydream,  
Where I stand and say…"**

 _What would I say?_ Reyna thought. Maybe something cheesy she would never say in real life.

 **"Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now"**

Reyna just kept on strumming the guitar, subconsciously singing the rest of the lyrics, while falling into a daydream.

" **Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march,  
And I am hiding in the curtains,  
It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be."**

Piper, from many experiences modeling, kept on strutting all over Jason when Reyna was around. Showing off Piper's huge curves over her model worthy body.

" **She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me.. you wish it was me…"**

Reyna laughed at the thought of Jason wanting to have spend millions of dollars on a wedding, only to reject Piper for her. Oh, pathetic Reyna. Showing up with only skinny jeans and white tank top with a messy fishtail braid to go with her look.

" **Don't cha?"**

" **Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out, and they said, "Speak now"**

" **Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out,  
Of the church at the back door, don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out, and they said, "Speak now"**

Reyna felt something shake her body. She ignored it continued playing.

" **Ooh.. say a single vow.."**

In the commotion Reyna finally struck the most beautiful chord of all, EM...

" **I hear the preacher say,  
"Speak now or forever hold your peace-e-e-eace,"**

" **There's a silence! There's my last chance,  
I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me."**

" **Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only lookin' at you"**

" **I am not the kind of girl,  
Who should be rudely bargin' in on a white veil occasion,  
But you are not the kind of boy,  
Who should be marryin' the wrong girl."**

Finally, the shaking got harder and Reyna snapped out of her trance.

It was Mr. Chiron! And Piper and Jason? With everyone invited to the wedding!

"Crap," Reyna swore.

"I thought it was 30 minutes till the wedding!"

"Whoops, my bad, I meant to say 3." Leo teased.

"That was beautiful, Reyna! Finally, my teaching as got to you! Please, continue!" Chiron asked Reyna in front of the whole audience!

"Thank you, Mr. Chiron," I smiled.

I had a sudden burst of confidence. And sung the last part of the song while strumming my guitar.

" **And you say, "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,  
Oh baby, I didn't say my vow,  
So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now.."**

"Nice voice, Reyna!" Leo shouted from the stand.

Then Jason did something, he ran over and picked me up bridal style, and left the lake.

Once we were on the hills, Jason and I fell back on the grass. "So glad you were around when they said, "Speak now…"

From then on if that was even possible, we maybe could live happily ever after..?

Or not.

 **Author's Note: WOOO! It's finished! :D I'm probably going to continue this later, but I really suck at writing chapters, so just review and tell me watcha think?**


End file.
